Las muchas cosas que me pasan contigo
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Will tiene una sorpresa especial para su novio dentro de un bar de Manhattan, una sorpresa que nadie ha planeado. ADVERTENCIA: Algo de contenido lime. Serie de viñetas solangelo.


**Hola! Aquí Yatziri.**

 **Retomo el Solangelo con la fuerza de mi corazón.**

 **Ojala nos leamos pronto.**

* * *

 _ **Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Rick Riordan**_

* * *

LAS MUCHAS COSAS QUE ME PASAN CONTIGO

Cuando Will dijo que le tenía una sorpresa no esperaba en lo absoluto que lo llevara a un bar de Manhattan junto a su mejor amigo Jason Grace y su novia Piper McLean, tampoco quiso creer que fuera una coincidencia que Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase lo acompañaran en la velada, así como Reyna y su novio.

Pero lo que en realidad no imaginó fue ver a sus amigos en un estado de ebriedad tratando de moverse al compas de la música estridente. Si bien odiaba los lugares concurridos y con demasiada gente, el ambiente era bastante animado.

Lo bueno de esos lugares es que las sombras estaban a la orden de la noche y no debía de preocuparse por dejar la fiesta una vez que nadie lo extrañara. Sin embargo era divertido verlos a todos, cometiendo tonterías gracias al alcohol que por primera vez tomaban.

Jason y Percy habían montado un show en la barra, como si fueran ilusionistas hacían un desfile de bebidas en el que los vasos volaban y el alcohol se movía por sí solo. Seguro que conseguirían una buena oferta de empleo ahí si seguían con sus trucos.

Piper y Annabeth habían desaparecido en el baño de chicas.

Él estaba simplemente sentado, observando y cuidando a todos, observando bien los rostros, no fuera que un monstruo se acercara por algún lado, pero los dioses parecían haber sido misericordiosos por un día.

O tal vez no tanto.

En cuanto sonó la música y un reflector iluminó a su novio de espaldas supo que algo estaba mal.

Supo que que estaba totalmente mal cuando reconoció la canción, o más bien, las notas características de los años cuarenta en un burdel. Supo que empezaba a odiar a ese idiota rubio cuando (obviamente influido por el alcohol) se había quitado la camisa blanca que siempre solía acompañar con una bata de doctor, para que todos pudieran ver lo que los largos veranos de entrenamiento con el arco habían echo con ese cuerpo bronceado.

Suprimió un suspiro a la mitad de la inhalación, porque se quedó sin aire cuando él empezó a bailar. ¿Es que los hijos de Apolo eran perfectos?

Will había empezado su rutina acariciando sus costados, suavemente, con a penas un roce gentil. Una vez que había llegado a sus omóplatos había enterrado sus dedos con fuerza, pero la mano derecha no paró hasta que revolvió su cabello con brío.

Por Hades y todos los dioses. Will estaba haciendo algo con él, a distancia, pero estaba haciendo algo. No le quedo duda una vez que el rubio miró sobre su hombro y le clavó los ojos azules en un guiño coqueto, arrebatadoramente sensual.

No pudo retenerlo esta vez, soltó un suspiro, que más que eso, parecía un jadeo contenido.

Will movió los hombros hasta quedar de frente y dar unos pasos laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargos. Bastante largos, sus pies acariaban el suelo, lo hacían suyo, dominaba el escenario y lo sabía muy bien. No escapaban a sus oídos las palabras que decían las chicas, pero a su novio no parecía importarle. Sólo lo miraba a él.

Cuando dejó de caminar todo estaba en silencio, era un sepulcro expectante de lo que el rubio haría a continuación.

Un murmullo recorrió el lugar.

Will era un semidios. Con una mano sobre el pelo que enmarcaba los ojos azules más brillantes del planeta, con el índigo perfecto del mar arábigo moviéndose en torrentes y lanzando olas a todo el público, y la sonrisa perfecta: perfectamente ladeada, perfectamente brillante y arrebatadoramente sensual.

La mano izquierda bajando por los abdominales hacia las caderas que se movían insinuadoras.

No pudo más. Bajó la vista, totalmente avergonzado. Pero la subió de nuevo cuando él musito su nombre

-Nico

Sólo eso.

Mientras él se hincaba, abriendo las piernas y subiendo desafiantemente contra la gravedad que hacía que él se sintiera atado a la silla.

No supo cuándo, no supo cómo era posible.

Will frente a él, sentándose en sus piernas.

Will acariciando su pecho, su cuello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello, besando el lóbulo de su oreja y jalándolo con los dientes.

Soltó un gemido corto, y lo único que vio antes de ser atrapado por los labios de su novio fue la sonrisa triunfante.

Tal vez, a final de cuentas, Will sí tenía una sorpresa para él.


End file.
